


Property of Wolverine

by Silvaimagery



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Deceit, Dom/sub, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is injured in the fight against Stryker.  He appears to be stuck in the mentality of the Wolverine.  He remembers nothing, only the one who smells so sweet and makes him want to howl in heat.  Scott is the bait to bring Logan back to the mansion and unfortunately for him, he ends up infected as well.  After they’re cured, will they be able to regain their lives or will this event change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during X2, the end doesn’t happen. Instead of Scott, Logan is the one that’s captured. I’m treating Logan and Wolverine as two separate beings in one body, the animal and the man. And I brought in some characters from X-Men: First Class.
> 
> Lyrics from Hold On by Sarah McLachlan

Summary

_Hold on_

_Hold to yourself_

_For this is going to hurt like hell ___

__

__Wolverine POV_ _

__“Logan?”_ _

__I sniff the air, the scent unfamiliar. Though appealing, it’s not the one I’m looking for._ _

__The female moves closer and I growl, showing his my in warning._ _

__“It’s okay Logan, it’s just me Jean.”_ _

__She moves slowly._ _

__I launch myself at her but something hot like lightning sends me careening into a wall._ _

__I get up, shaking my head. I look up and find myself staring into a red lens that reflects my face back at me._ _

__He lowers his hand and shifts to protect the woman._ _

__I move closer._ _

__They back away._ _

__I can see then talking but I can’t hear a thing._ _

__The scent hits me like a tidal wave._ _

__This is the one I was looking for._ _

__I lick my lips and advance on the lithe body covered in black leather._ _

__He holds up a hand in warning, the other going to his lenses._ _

__His mouth moves, forming sounds but they mean nothing to me._ _

__He releases the red light again, but this time I’m ready._ _

__I lift my claws and cross them in front of my face, blocking the rays. It burns against my skin but I’m not giving up._ _

__Sweat appears on his forehead, beading and making me salivate._ _

__His body is tense and his face is contorted in pain._ _

__The woman with red hair lifts her hand and I’m elevated into the air._ _

__I growl and slash at the air trying to reach her._ _

__The boy collapses panting hard, the breath hitching in his throat and the blood pounds through his veins like a sweet melody._ _

__The woman moves to him and touches him._ _

__She sweeps back his hair from his forehead and holds him against her._ _

__“You can’t have him, he’s mine!” I yell._ _

__I tense my body and concentrate on getting back on the ground._ _

__I hear voices coming towards us and the red haired woman yells back an answer._ _

__Others enter the room. A blue man and one in a chair, a woman with white hair, an orange headed boy, a blond boy and a blue hairy beast._ _

__I growl at them all in warning._ _

__The blue hairy beast growls back in response._ _

__“You can’t stop me, he’s mine and I will have him.” I tell the blue beast._ _

__He snarls._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hold on_
> 
> _Hold on to yourself_
> 
> _You know that only time will tell ___

Scott POV

“Scott, are you okay?” Alex asks walking over.

“I’m fine, just tired. I’ve never had to use my powers for that long.”

My body feels shaky and I fist my hands.

“Interesting.” The Professor says quietly. He looks away from Logan and looks at me. “Logan seems to be reacting specifically to you. Whether it was done deliberately by Striker or by Logan himself, is still unknown.”

“How can we stop him?” Storm asks.

“We need to get him back to the mansion so that I can take a look in his mind.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Sean asks.

“You know that once Jean puts him down, he will attempt to get to Scott.” Hank tells him.

“I know but maybe we can use that to our advantage. From what little I can gather from his jumbled thoughts, he only wants to get to Scott.”

“We can’t trust him not to hurt him.” Alex says.

“He needs to be distracted long enough so that Jean and I can get his mind to sleep. He’s strong, with those walls in his mind it will take the both of us.”

Jean nods in understanding.

“It’s okay.” I say standing. 

“Scott.” Alex says with a frown.

I place a hand on his arm which earns me a waning growl from Logan.

I look up at him and his dark eyes pin me in place.

“He’s completely gone isn’t he?” I ask the professor.

“He is, but we’ll get him back. Jean, I need you to set him down slowly. Everyone move away from Scott. Once he is unconscious, Kurt will transport him to the Blackbird.”

Everyone holds their breath as Jean sets Logan down on the floor.

He glances at everyone, growling before focusing his gaze on me.

I take a fighting stance as he moves towards me.

At first his steps are cautious, like he smells an ambush but then he’s advancing on me quickly.

I swallow and force my shaky muscles to lock.

His weight hits me like a ton of bricks and I go down under him.

He places a hand behind my head before it can crack against the cement floor.

He sniffs at my neck, a claw slicing open the neck of the suit.

I tense but he’s careful not to cut me.

I feel something wet tickle behind my ear and then I realize it’s his tongue. I squirm to get out from under him but a hand holds on to my hip to keep me in place and he growls, low in his throat.

_Sometime today Professor._

_We’re trying, just keep his attention on you. ___

He lifts his head to look down at me and he lifts a hand to remove my glasses.

____

“Don’t.” I say grabbing his hand.

____

His other hand comes up and he pins both my arms over my head. He reaches out again to remove my glasses.

____

“No!”

____

He looks down at me a moment before taking them off.

____

I clench my eyes shut and turn my face away.

____

He grabs my chin and forces my face towards him.

____

I jump as a hard mouth lands on mine, biting and demanding entrance. I can taste blood and my bottom lip stings.

____

I feel his tongue swipe at the blood.

____

I shiver.

____

He makes a noise in the back of his throat. He starts to move his hips against mine, and I hate my body for responding to the friction.

____

He licks my neck and then bites down, hard.

____

I yell out.

____

I try to buck him off of me, but he’s still got my hands pinned. He seems to like the friction though.

____

His teeth tighten their hold on my skin and I feel a pain so intense.

____

“He wants you to submit.” Hank tells me.

____

My body gets all shivery and Logan’s scent seems to fill up my pores.

____

He growls and I whimper in submission. His teeth release my skin and his tongue licks the spot then kisses it softly.

____

I offer more of my neck and he makes a sound of satisfaction.

____

His hands slide down my arms and his finger takes a hold of the front zipper of my suit and begins to pull it down. As my chest is revealed to him, he lowers his head to nip and suck the exposed skin.

____

I move against him and lower my arms to grab at his biceps. His thick thigh rubs against my leather covered crotch and I moan.

____

I can feel voices of other people in the room but I don’t care.

____

He howls in anger before I feel his body slump against me. The breath is sucked out of my lungs and my chest constricts painfully.

____

I thrash around both because I can’t see what’s going on and because something has happened to my mate.

____

Feet move closer and the voices get louder.

____

My mate’s body is removed from me and I suck in air which starts a coughing fit. My side protests loudly and I groan clutching at it.

____

Hands touch my face and I move my head away. I crawl backward until my back hits a wall.

____

“Scott? Scott, it’s okay.” Hands touch me again and I slap them away. “Scott, its Jean. Here, let me help you. I’m going to put your glasses on.” I pull my leg back.

____

“Jean, look out!”

____

I kick out and up but my leg doesn’t connect with anything.

____

“He seems to have become infected. I’ll have to put him under.”

____

There’s a buzzing in my head and I feel dizzy.

____

I try to fight it but it’s too loud to ignore.

____

I clutch at my head.

____

“Damn it, he’s fighting me.”

____

I shout for my mate, reaching around blindly for him.

____

Darkness falls in my mind and I can feel myself fall forward.

____


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What is it in me that refuses to believe?_
> 
> _This isn’t easier than the real thing ___

Jean POV

I watch Hank and Kurt transfer Logan from the stretcher onto the medical table.

I turn my head and look at Scott.

He’s still asleep; the bruise on his neck from where Logan transferred the infection stands out vividly against his white skin.

I put on my medical gloves and move towards him.

His arms had been strapped down to the table, in case he wakes up.

I place his red visors on him, taking a moment to caress his head.

I grab the disinfectant and start cleaning his wound.

The Professor is working on Logan right now, trying to see into his mind and jumble out the mess the infection created.

There are red finger marks on Scott’s wrists and there will probably be bruising on his inner thighs.

I hesitate before removing the sheet he’s been covered with.

The suit had been removed and only his underwear was left on him.

I touch his thighs and his head moves.

“Professor.” I say.

He looks over at Scott.

“He’s still under but the intimate touch is pulling him towards consciousness.”

“Do you think I should sedate him?” I ask.

“Probably best to wait, until we can figure out what this infection has done.”

Hank takes some of Logan’s blood then moves over and takes some from Scott.

“I’ll take this down to the lab.”

I nod at him and watch him leave.

The Professor sighs.

“There’s not much I can do now. His mind is a maze, filled with layers upon layers. I’m afraid to touch anything without first knowing what the infection was meant to do. It’s best to wait for Hank with the results. All I can really do is keep him asleep. Hopefully his body will start to heal itself.”

“What about Scott? The infection shouldn’t be as strong as it is in Logan.”

“He did seem to change from one instinct to the next.”

“Do you think that he’ll be okay?”

“Are you speaking as his doctor or his lover?”

“As his friend.”

“Let us hope that they will be fine.”

I feel his calming touch before he turns to leave.

I watch the Professor wheel himself out of the room.

I turn my attention back to Scott.

His breathing changes and he bolts upright, well as much as he can with his hands tied to the table. 

“Scott?”

He raises his head to look at me.

“What’s going on?”

“Scott, is that you?”

“Who else would I be?”

I smile with relief.

“Why am I tied down?”

“What do you remember?” I push him slowly back onto the bed and start taking his vitals.

“We were in the facility. Logan went looking for Striker.”

“And?”

“And then just jumbled memories. Are you going to tell me?”

“You were infected with something, we don’t know what yet. Hank is looking into it.”

“Can you release me?”

I hesitate before undoing the bindings.

He rubs his wrists and swings his legs over the side.

He stares at Logan.

“Is he infected too?”

“Yeah, he became very hostile. The Professor thinks it would be best if he was kept under until we can figure out if he’s going to cure himself or if we can remove the infection.”

I refrain from telling him about what happened between him and Logan.

The image of them gyrating against each other, his needy whimpers and Logan’s own sounds of arousal were permanently burned in my mind and my ears.

He stands, wincing as he straightens himself.

He moves slowly towards Logan.

“Maybe you shouldn’t.” I say placing a hand on his chest and pushing back.

Maybe his scent will set Logan off again.

“Okay. I’ll just go take a shower then.”

He lifts a hand to rub his neck and encounters the bandage I placed to cover up the bite.

He frowns.

“You have a big bruise and that is the site where the infection passed into you. I wanted to keep it covered.”

He nods and wraps the sheet around himself.

“I’ll just go then.”

“Don’t wander too far in case we need to take more blood.”

“Alright.”

I watch him shuffle out of the room.

I stare at Logan.

He shifts in his sleep, his hands opening and closing as if they’re searching for something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My love you know that you’re my best friend ___

Scott POV

“Scott, how do you feel?”

I look down at the Professor.

“I’m fine.”

“Good. I was just on my way to check on Logan.”

“Oh. Is he awake now?”

“I hope not.”

“Jean told me he became violent before.”

“Yes. The infection seemed to remove all sense of humanity from his mind. He acted purely on instinct.”

“Did he cut me? Is that how I became infected?” I ask touching the white bandage.

“He did pass it to you but you were not seriously harmed.”

I knew he was evading my question, much like Jean had earlier.

“Anyway, it’s best if I be going.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“It’s best you stay here, I don’t want you in the line of fire again.”

“I can help; besides, Jean has to change the bandage. I took a shower and it got wet. I don’t know if I need to keep it on so I have to ask her.”

He stares at me, considering.

I shift impatiently.

_It’s not like I’ve never been in danger before. ___

__“You seem awfully eager to keep me away from the medical bay. Does it have something to do with Logan and my bruising?” I ask._ _

__“I suppose it is fine if you come with me.” He says rolling away._ _

__I follow him._ _

__The Professor stops just outside the door to the med bay._ _

__“Scott. Perhaps it’s best if you stay here.” He says grabbing my arm._ _

__“Is everything alright?”_ _

__“Everything is alright.”_ _

__“Then why can’t I go in?”_ _

__“Just stay here.”_ _

__He wheels into the room and I try to peek in before the door is closed._ _

__I sigh angrily and pace back and forth in front of the door._ _

__Kurt is at my side suddenly and I barely avoid pacing right into him._ _

__“What the hell?”_ _

__“Forgive me, but the Professor has insisted that I remove you from this hall.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__He holds out a hand._ _

__“Please.”_ _

__I look at him and then at the door._ _

__He stares patiently at me._ _

__“What’s going on?”_ _

__“There are studies that need to be performed on Logan and it would be best if you weren’t here in case he wakes up.”_ _

__“Well then, wouldn’t it be best if I was there to help? I helped last time.”_ _

__“No, the Professor was very clear on his orders.”_ _

__“But Jean is in there.”_ _

__“I’m sure she will be fine.”_ _

__I glare at him._ _

__“I can defend myself.” I tell him. “And I need to be there in case Jean needs me.”_ _

__“I have been ordered by the Professor.”_ _

__“This is ridiculous.” I hit the release button on the door._ _

__He grabs me around the waist._ _

__“No!” I shout angrily as gravity sweeps out from under me._ _

__He lets me go and we’re standing in the library._ _

__Students look at us curiously._ _

__I look at them before walking out._ _

__He appears in front of me._ _

__“It would be best if you let them take care of it.”_ _

__I snort and head for the kitchen._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You know I’d do anything for you ___

Jean POV

I hear Scott’s shout outside.

I look at the Professor.

“He’ll be fine.”

I begin to check Logan’s vitals.

Before I can even blink, he’s on me and his hand tightening around the throat.

He holds me in front of himself like some kind of shield, much the same way he did the first time we brought him here.

“Logan.” The professor tells him.

Logan growls low in his throat.

“Where is he?” He asks.

“It’s alright Logan, just calm down.” The professor says speaking calmly.

Hank moves closer.

Logan walks us backwards so that he can have the both of them in his sight.

“Why are you hiding him from me?”

“We’re not hiding anybody, now please. Just let Jean go, no one is going to harm you.”

“I can smell him on you.” He tells me. “Tell me where he is.”

“Logan.” I say.

“Just calm down.” The professor says holding up a hand.

Logan growls louder and tightens his arm around my throat.

I claw at his arm, panic setting in as he cuts off my airway.

“Tell me where he is!”

“Alright, it’s alright. We will bring him to you.”

The professor places two fingers on his temple.

Kurt appears in the room.

“Professor?”

“Bring Scott please.”

Kurt looks at Logan and then back at Charles.

Logan growls in warning.

“Do it or I will kill her.” He extends his claws and brings his hand up to my chest.

Kurt disappears. 

“You can’t have him, he’s mine.” He growls at me.

Kurt appears again with Scott.

“Jean!” Scott says moving closer.

Logan throws me aside and heads straight for Scott.

“Scott, run!” I yell.

Scott holds out a protective hand in front of himself, the other reaches up to hold his glasses.

“Stay back.” He warns Logan.

Logan chuckles.

He jumps on Scott and they tumble onto the ground.

Scott yells and fights him.

“We have to do something!” I tell the professor.

“Scott, the infection has blocked his reasoning; all there is now is the wolverine until the infection leaves his system!” Hank yells out. 

“What am I supposed to do about it?” Scott shouts as he wrestles Logan.

“He has for some reason chosen you as his mate.”

“What!”

“You have to give in. If you stop struggling, he won’t hurt you. He thinks we’re going to hurt you and he wants to protect you.” The professor calmly explains.

I look at him and he stares calmly back at me.

“Are you insane? He can kill me!”

“Scott, this is hard to accept and of me to ask of you. But Logan will remain this way until he can have you.” The professor explains.

“Have me? You mean fuck me!”

“In essence, yes.” The professor nods.

I blush fiercely.

Scott struggles even more.

“He will infect you again. You won’t remember anything when he does.” Charles says.

Scott shouts in anger.

“If the infection stays in his system any longer, he can die.” Hank tells him.

Scott slowly stops struggling.

He turns his head to look at me.

“I don’t know what to do.” He tells me.

My eyes sting with tears and I force them back.

“I know Scott but you know you won’t be able to live with yourself if you let him die.”

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you.”

Logan rips his shirt open and bites his chest.

Scott yells out in pain.

“It’s best if we quarantine them.” Hank tells the professor.

“Alright. I will put them to sleep and then we will move them to a safer room.”

Charles looks at me. “Jean, Scott won’t remember once the infection passes through him.”

“I know.”

Logan begins to kiss Scott and Scott in turn kisses him back just as eagerly.

“But I will.” I whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My love_
> 
> _Let nothing come between us ___

Jean POV

We monitored both patients and we would take shifts watching them, mostly to make sure that they didn’t end up killing each other or over abusing each other.

The room they had been set up in had a one way wall. We could see into the room but all they could see was a wall.

The room was equipped with a bed, a couch and a restroom with a shower.

Food was delivered every day for the three meals and snacks and water were left on the small dining table.

During the first two weeks of quarantine, Logan was very aggressive as he tried to bend Scott into submission. But as the days passed, he seemed to lose the aggression for protectiveness and tenderness.

Hank would take their blood once the professor put them to sleep.

The infection seemed to be waning in both of them and Hank estimated that in a week’s time they would be back to normal.

It was hard for me to watch them together.

They didn’t seem to speak to each other; any communication was passed through looks and touch.

This time I asked Hank for the night shift.

I knew they mostly engaged physically with each other during the day and so I wanted to watch Scott without trying to ignore them having sex.

I sit down in the chair and watch them.

They were seated on the couch, sitting side by side.

Scott gets sleepy first and leans into Logan.

Logan stands and takes him to bed and pulls the covers over him.

Scott lies on his side, his face towards me.

I sigh as I stare at his face, peaceful in sleep.

Logan paces back and forth.

He stops once in a while to caress Scott.

I watch him walk the length of the room and back again.

“He seems to be looking for weaknesses.”

I jump and look over at Charles.

“I didn’t hear you come in.”

He smiles at me.

“I know you are afraid of what will happen once they are well again.”

“Yes.”

“Jean. Scott will not remember his time in that room. I guess the only question that remains is, can you forget it?”

“I don’t know Charles. I love him very much but all I can see now is….I don’t know if I’ll be able to pretend.”

His hand lands on my shoulder in a show of comfort.

“So what will you do?”

“I don’t know.”

“You shouldn’t torture yourself like this Jean. Scott loves you.”

“I know that but I just can’t erase it from my mind.”

I look back at Scott.

Logan finally lies down next to Scott.

I watch as Scott turns to cuddle up to Logan much the same way he used to do with me when we were lying in bed.

I sigh.

“Jean.”

I look at Charles.

“The decision is yours to make I just want you to think it through. Don’t make any rash decisions.”

I nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My love for you is strong and true ___

Scott POV

When I wake up, I’m back in the infirmary.

I groan.

Hanks face comes into view and he smiles down at me.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a truck.”

He chuckles.

“Well, the infection seems to have passed.”

I breathe a sigh of relief.

“What about Logan?”

“He is still sleeping but the infection has left his system.”

“Good. Where is Jean?”

“She spent the night monitoring you so I sent her to get some rest.”

“Thank you.”

He nods.

“I guess I’ll go and have a shower.”

“Let me know if you start feeling unwell again.”

“Will do.”

I clap him on the shoulder and make my way out of the infirmary.

I slump against the elevator wall.

My muscles feel tight and worn.

I take a deep breath and try to release some of the tension.

I make my way to Jean and my room.

She is sleeping on the bed and I take a moment to look at her before making my way towards the bathroom.

I don’t know for how long I was out of it but I just felt drained.

After I showered, I put on some underwear and went to lie down next to Jean.

I snuggled in close and let myself drift.

By the time I wake up Jean gone.

I lie there for a moment before getting dressed and getting back to my daily routine.

I yawn as I make my way down the stairs.

I felt like I hadn’t slept all week.

I go into the kitchen and prepare myself a sandwich.

I grab a Dr. Pepper and sit at the table.

Logan shuffles in a few minutes later.

He looks even scruffier than usual.

“Hey.” He says.

He comes to the table where he proceeds to steal my sandwich.

“That’s mine.”

“And now it’s mine.” He says taking a huge bite out of it.

I sigh and get up to make myself another.

I hear him open the can of soda and I turn back to the table in time to see him chug it down.

“Seriously?”

“Hey, while you’re at it. Make me another sandwich will you bub?”

“Get your own damn sandwich.”

“Come on, don’t be like that.”

“You should be the one making me lunch.”

“Dinner.”

“Whatever. I specifically remember there being some lifesaving and I was the one saving your ass yet again.”

“When was this?”

“Uhh, a few days ago or weeks. I’m not exactly sure how long ago it was, not that it matters okay? I saved your hairy ass so you should be the one treating me to dinner.”

“Whatever you say, next time you feel like eating a sandwich let me know and I’ll make it. How’s it coming, you almost done with that sandwich?”

I walk over and smash the sandwich on the table.

“If you think that is going to stop me from eating it, you’re wrong.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

I make my sandwich and get another soda from the fridge.

I eat my food standing by the counter.

Jean walks in.

“Oh, I see you’re both up and about.”

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Logan says.

I walk over and kiss Jean.

She hesitantly returns my kiss.

“What’s the matter?” I ask.

“Nothing. How are you feeling?”

“Tired but mostly fine.” I smile.

“Good.” She smiles back.

The smile seems a bit forced and it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“I’m fine too by the way, just in case you were wondering.” Logan says.

“No one cares.” I tell him.

“Bitch much?” He says.

“Go screw yourself on your metal claw.”

“Guys.” Jean says.

“Sorry.” I tell her.

“Come on.” She says taking my arm.

Logan flips me off as we leave.

I smirk.

I finish my dinner up in our bedroom.

Jean sits on the bed next to me.

She’s awfully quiet and she keeps staring at me.

“How’s Charles?”

“He’s fine.”

“So how long was I out of it?”

“About two weeks.”

“Two weeks?”

“Yeah, we couldn’t find a way to isolate the virus so we had to wait for it to leave your system.”

“Still, two weeks is a long time to be out of commission.”

“There weren’t any emergencies and all that matters is that you’re better now.”

“Yeah, I guess. Although I don’t remember as much as I think I should.”

She shifts next to me.

“Maybe the virus affected some of your memories. What do you remember?”

“I remember walking into the infirmary and the professor saying something about me helping Logan or he would die. I don’t know, it’s all a bit fussy.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

“But how did I become infected and how exactly did I save Logan’s life?”

“He scratched you when you guys were fighting. The professor said that you took some of the infection from Logan and therefore his body was able to fight it. He would have died if the entire virus had stayed in his system.”

I frown.

Something seems to be missing; her explanation doesn’t really make much sense. 

How is one little scratch going to put me under for two weeks?

And how exactly is that going to save Logan’s life?

“I don’t know, I feel like there’s much more to it. Are you sure that’s all there is?”

“Yeah.” She smiles. “Don’t worry about it Scott, it’s over and you’re both well again.”

“You’re right.” I lean into her. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She says quietly. “Why don’t you lie down and get some rest?”

“Okay. Stay with me?”

“Of course.”

I lay down and she runs her hand soothingly through my hair.

I sigh and close my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Am I in heaven here or am I…_
> 
> _At the crossroads I am standing ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sex ahead!

Logan POV

_I run my hands down the hard flat stomach and I grab at a thick muscled thigh._

_My lips follow the trail my hand just took._

_He writhes against me panting my name and I feel a deep satisfaction._

_No one else would ever have him, not ever again._

_I bite teasingly the inside of his thigh and I feel his muscles tremble under my touch._

_His breath catches in his throat and his hand tightens in my hair._

_I know what he wants but I want to tease him a bit more._

_“Please.” He whispers._

_I lick up his thigh to his hip bone and down again, closer to the prize._

_He lifts his hips, hinting at what he wanted._

_I chuckle against his skin._

_I nose at his balls before licking up his throbbing cock._

_He shouts out my name._

_I look up at his sweaty shivering body._

_My Scott, mine. ___

__I sit up, covered in sweat._ _

__What the fuck?_ _

__I wipe a hand over my forehead._ _

__I walk to the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face._ _

__I look at myself in the mirror._ _

__Exactly what the hell happened those two weeks I was under?_ _

__I sigh and I hang my head._ _

__I move back to the bedroom and I lie back down._ _

__Obviously there was more to the piss poor story Hank had given me._ _

__I wonder if Scott knew any more than I’d been told._ _

__I’d have to ask him._ _

__I roll over on my side and I close my eyes._ _

__I keep picturing him naked._ _

__I groan and roll back onto my back._ _

__“I’m going to kill him.”_ _

__***************_ _

__I grab Scott by the arm as he comes out of his room and I lead him to one of the empty class rooms._ _

__“Hey, watch it.” He says._ _

__I push him into the room._ _

__“What did you do to me?” I demand._ _

__“What the hell are you talking about?”_ _

__“Don’t play stupid with me bub.”_ _

__“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says crossing his arms._ _

__“What happened those two weeks I was sick?”’_ _

__“Uhh, I saved your life.” He says sarcastically._ _

__“How? By riding my dick?”_ _

__He uncrosses his arms and frowns at me._ _

__“Are you still sick?”_ _

__“No I’m not sick! What I want to know is what the hell happened while I was under.”_ _

__“I only know what Jean told me.”_ _

__“Something doesn’t seem right.”_ _

__“That’s what I said but Jean told me that I saved your ass by taking some of the virus from your system and into my own.”_ _

__“And you believe that bullshit?”_ _

__“If Jean says that’s all there was then I believe her.”_ _

__“Then you’re stupider than I thought.”_ _

__He clenches his jaw._ _

__“If that’s all.” He moves towards the door but I block the way._ _

__“I don’t think that’s all that happened.”_ _

__“Why do you say that?”_ _

__“I had a dream.”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__“It was…disturbing.”_ _

__“And you think it’s a memory?”_ _

__“Could be. I’m not sure if I’d rather it was a memory or just a nightmare.”_ _

__“Okay. Maybe you should speak with the Professor.”_ _

__“Alright.”_ _

__I make my way out of the room and towards Charles’ office._ _

__I walk in._ _

__“Ahh, Logan. So good to see you up and about again.”_ _

__“Save it Wheels. What happened the two weeks I was ‘sick’?”_ _

__“I’m sure Hank already explained it to you.”_ _

__“Yeah, he gave me some cockamamie story, now I want the truth.”_ _

__He’s quiet and I can feel him in my head._ _

__He sighs._ _

__“Have a seat.” He says finally._ _

__I sit down and stare at him._ _

__He clasps his hands and places them on the desk._ _

__“I was hoping that you wouldn’t remember.”_ _

__I swallow._ _

__“So they are memories.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__I stand up a pace._ _

__I lift a hand to my forehead._ _

__Oh shit._ _

__“The virus Striker infected you with made you lose complete control. It brought out your animal instinct. You became the wolverine and it seemed that you immediately became drawn to Scott. When you infected him the first time, we thought we would be able to restrain you until the infection left your system. But you proved us wrong. You became agitated when you didn’t see Scott next to you and you threatened to kill Jean if we didn’t give him to you. Hank was sure that the infection would kill you if we didn’t allow it to run its course through your system.”_ _

__“And by running its course you mean fucking.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Shit.”_ _

__“You had already chosen Scott. I had him brought to you and he agreed to save your life. He submitted to you and he became infected again. We monitored the both of you until we were sure it had run its course out of both your systems.”_ _

__“Why doesn’t he remember then?”_ _

__“The infection. He doesn’t remember the first time you infected him either. Your regenerative ability allows you to recall these memories.”_ _

__“Why didn’t Jean tell him?”_ _

__“She thinks it will do more harm than good.”_ _

__“For her or for Scott?” I ask._ _

__I clench my fists._ _

__What right did she have to decide what he should or should not remember?_ _

__Scott had a right to know._ _

__“Logan. Scott loves Jean and knowing what he did with you will only hurt him.”_ _

__“He has a right to decide for himself.”_ _

__“I need you to promise not to say anything to Scott.”_ _

__I stare back at him._ _

__“Fine.” I spit out._ _

__He nods._ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__******************_ _

__I watch Jean and Scott through dinner._ _

__Scott seems to be acting the same but Jean is different._ _

__Her smiles are forced and there is sadness in her eyes._ _

__She looks at Scott as if she’s never seen him before and I can tell that he’s worried about her._ _

__Her body stiffens every time he touches her._ _

__What good is keeping this secret if she’s giving it away?_ _

__The Professor glances at me and I meet his gaze._ _

__He gives me a small smile._ _

__Rogue sits next to me and I focus my attention back on her._ _

__“Logan, you alright?”_ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__She smiles at me._ _

__“Why do you keep staring at him?”_ _

__I look at her._ _

__“No reason.”_ _

__She looks over at Scott._ _

__“He’s really nice. I think they make sure a cute couple. Don’t you?”_ _

__“Sure kid.”_ _

__“I think Alex is cute.” She smiles down at her food._ _

__“Why don’t you go for it then?”_ _

__She shrugs and turns to smile at me._ _

__“I don’t know.”_ _

__I smile at her._ _

__“You should. Any guy will be lucky to have you.”_ _

__She bumps her shoulder against mine._ _

__“Even you?”_ _

__“Nah. I’m too old for you kid.”_ _

__She laughs._ _

__“How do you know?”_ _

__“I know.” I say._ _

__I look back over at Scott._ _

__Jean looks at me before turning her attention back to Storm._ _

__Alex and Sean stare at me._ _

__I look away._ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So now you’re sleeping peaceful_
> 
> _I lie awake and pray_
> 
> _That you’ll be strong tomorrow ___

Scott POV

“Scott. There’s something have to tell you.”

I look at Jean.

She seems worried about something.

“What is it?”

“Actually, I would prefer if the Professor would show you. I think it would be a lot easier.” She says.

“Okay.” 

We make our way down to the Professors office.

“Jean, Scott. Come in.” He smiles. “How are you feeling?” He asks me.

“Better. Thank you.”

“Good.”

“I think it’s best if you would show Scott what happened.” Jean tells him.

The Professor stares at her and I know he’s communicating with her.

I shift from foot to foot.

“Are you absolutely sure?” He asks.

She nods.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“Scott.”

I turn to look at the Professor.

He clears his throat.

“It would be best if you sit down.”

I take a seat on the chair in front of his desk.

They were being really vague and it was starting to make me nervous.

The Professor comes over and touches his fingertips to my temple.

I close my eyes as images flood my mind.

I gasp and pull away from him.

He stares at me in sympathy.

I look at Jean and she won’t meet my gaze.

“Why did you lie to me?” I ask.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers.

“Scott.” The Professor says.

I turn away and put a hand to my chest.

My heart beats wildly and I feel as if it’s logged itself in my throat.

“Scott.” Jean says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to look at her.

“I couldn’t tell you, I just couldn’t.”

I sigh.

Those images of Logan and myself doing…I just can’t believe it had actually happened.

“Jean, I love you and nothing is going to change that.”

“I know and I should have told you the truth. Forgive me.”

I pull her close and hug her.

Her body relaxes against mine.

The Professor smiles.

“I trust all will be well now?” He asks.

“Yes.” I say.

Jean nods in agreement.

*****************

Jean POV

I watch Scott sleep peacefully next to me.

I had tried to pretend that things were normal between us but I knew they couldn’t ever be again.

I knew Scott loved me; it is something I had never doubted.

I love him as well but I just couldn’t forget the sight of him and Logan together.

I had tried to put it aside and I had tried to ignore it.

But nothing helped.

He was not the same man to me anymore and I couldn’t pretend to be the same woman either.

I had also noticed the way Logan looked at Scott.

The Professor had told me that Logan had regained the memories from when he had been infected.

It was hard to know if Logan’s feelings for Scott had changed as well or if he was having difficulty accepting those events the same Scott was.

I didn’t want to break Scott’s heart but I knew I was hurting him even more by staying with him when I no longer felt like I could continue on with our relationship.

I sigh and stare out the window.

Scott shuffles closer in his sleep.

I lay my hand on his head and card my fingers through his hair.

He sighs, his head moving against my hand.

I didn’t want to lose him but I knew I had to do what was best for the both of us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And we’ll see another day and we will praise it_
> 
> _And love the light that brings a smile_
> 
> _Across your face ___

Logan POV

I watch Scott walk down the stairs.

He looks sad.

He looks my way before looking away.

He turns and walks into the dining room.

Jean walks down the stairs a moment later.

“Hey.” I say.

“Logan.” She smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” She lies.

“Well, if you need to talk to someone. I’m here.”

“Thank you.”

She walks down the hall.

I watch her go before turning and going into the dining room.

Scott is sitting with his brother and Sean.

“He looks sad.” Rogue tells me.

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to go over there or are you just going to stand here and stare at him?” Bobby asks me.

“Who asked you kid?”

He lifts his hands in surrender before walking away with Rogue.

I watch him for a few more minutes before walking over to the table he’s sitting at.

“Hey bub, can I talk to you?” I ask him.

“What do you want Logan?”

“I just said I need to talk to you didn’t I?”

He looks up at me and I can’t tell if he’s glaring or not but I’m going to bet that he is.

“Fine.” He says getting up.

“Scott.” Alex tells him.

“It’s okay, Wolverine isn’t a threat.” Scott assures him.

I glare but he doesn’t pay me much attention.

Scott turns and walks out.

“He saved your life.” Sean tells me.

“Best for you not to forget that.” Alex tells me.

“I won’t.” I tell them before turning and following Scott.

“What do you want?” Scott asks me, his arms crossed over his chest.

I look around the hallway to make sure there is no one there to hear us.

“Are you alright?” I ask him.

“I’m fine.”

“Really?”

“Did you want something Logan?”

“I just worried about you?”

“Just because we had sex while we were infected doesn’t mean we share some kind of deep and powerful relationship.”

I feel myself bristling at his remark.

“Listen here bub. I’m not just asking because we spent a few days fucking. I was just trying to be your friend.”

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t take out my anger with you. You are right, I’m not okay.”

“What happened?”

“Jean broke up with me.”

“Because of-” I wave a hand between us.

“Yes.”

“I will talk with her and tell her that there is nothing going on between us.”

“It won’t make a difference. She was there; she saw the way you and I were together. She says she can’t forget, that our relationship won’t ever be the same anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t ask for any of it to happen.”

“Still. I can’t but feel responsible.”

“If anyone is to blame it is Striker. I have to go now; I have a class to teach.”

“Yeah, okay.”

I watch him walk away.

So Jean had finally done it. 

I couldn’t help but feel happy that Scott was now free.

Now I had an opportunity to move in and stake my claim on him.

As the days passed, I made sure to talk to him and get to know him better.

He relaxed more and more as we interacted.

I memorized his smile and the way his face relaxed.

The way his body moved, the way he sat beside me.

The heat of his body as we sat close together.

I couldn’t wait to lay with him again, to have him at my side for real this time without the influence of the infection.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh god if you’re out there won’t you hear me_
> 
> _I know that we’ve never talked before ___

Scott POV

I watch Jean laughing with Storm.

I turn away and my gaze locks with Logan’s.

He nods at me, a crooked smile on his face.

I nod back before looking down at the paper’s I’m supposed to be correcting.

It seemed like no matter where I went, Logan was always there.

I knew he wanted to be friends, maybe more. 

But I couldn’t even imagine him and me together like that.

Especially after the images the Professor had showed me, after the things we had done while under the influence.

I loved Jean and I hoped she would realize it had been a mistake to end our relationship.

We were perfect together, we knew each other.

I guess I had always thought that our love could endure everything.

I look at her again.

Maybe I had been wrong.

Didn’t mean that I had stopped loving her.

I gather my papers and leave the dining room.

I hear heavy footsteps behind me and I sigh.

I turn around.

Logan stops in front of me.

“Logan.”

“One eye.”

My lips quirk against my wishes.

“Don’t call me that.”

“You smiled.”

“It might have been a mini seizure.”

“Sure thing bub.”

“Can I help you with something?”

“I was thinking that maybe we could go out and get a beer.”

“I can’t. I have work.” I say waving the papers.

“Come on, you need to get out for a while. You stay here all day, you need fresh air.”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll let you drive your own motorcycle.”

I smile.

“I don’t actually need your permission for that.”

He dangles the keys in front of my face.

“I beg to differ.”

“Give those to me.” I say reaching out to snatch them from his hand.

“No.” He smiles closing his hand over them.

“Logan.”

I catch his fist in my hand and I try to pry his hands open.

He laughs.

“That all you got?” He taunts.

“Stop it, give me my keys.”

“I don’t know. What do I get in return?”

I look at him.

“What do you want?”

His hang grabs my face before I can stop him and his lips crash against mine in a bruising kiss.

I push him away.

“Hey, look. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say anything.”

I hurry up the stairs, his gaze prickling the back of my neck.

I walk into my room and recline against the door.

“Damn it.”

I put a hand on my stomach.

My heart was racing and I felt hot all over.

It seemed my body remembers what it was like to be with him.

I take a deep breath before pushing off the door.

“Scott.” He knocks on my door.

I sit at the foot of the bed.

“I’m sorry; now just open the door okay? We can talk about it.”

I don’t answer him.

I knew I was being a coward but I couldn’t face him right now.

I hear him leave after a few minutes.

I take off my shoes and lie back on the bed.

I roll onto my side.

My lips still stung from his kiss.

What was I going to do?

**************

Logan POV

I felt like punching myself in the face.

“Logan.”

I look at Charles.

“Walk with me.” He says.

I follow him out the back doors and onto the patio.

I look out at the kids playing.

“I know it must all be confusing to you right now. You remember what it was like to have him and your emotions are all too close to the surface. But you must not forget that Scott hasn’t fully accepted what happened between the two of you while you were both under the influence of the infection. He has loved Jean for a long time. It is too much for him to handle right now.”

“And what am I supposed to do in the mean time? Just sit around and wait to see if he will ever get over her? He is mine.”

“You haven’t always felt this way.”

“There has to be a reason why I chose him. Out of everyone there that say, I chose him.”

“I’m not really sure why you did to be truthful. Could be his scent, maybe a need to dominate the one you felt was inferior? Could be many things.”

“No. I recognized something in him, he called out to me. I can still feel that pull. I have to have him.”

“Logan. Give him some time. If you force yourself on him the way you did earlier, you will push him away.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You have to try. If he really means that much to you, give him some time to come to term with things.”

I sigh and sit down next to him.

“Alright. I’ll give him some time.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh god the man I love is leaving_
> 
> _Will you take him when he comes to your door? ___

Jean POV

I look at Scott watching Logan and I know I have lost him already.

I had hoped this time apart would put things in perspective for me.

I loved him still.

But it seemed time had not been in my favor.

“Jean?” I look at Ororo.

“Hmm?”

“You alright?”

“Oh, yes. Just thinking.”

I watch her look towards Scott.

“Have you talked with him?’’

“I’ve tried, but it’s awkward.”

“Well, maybe you have to push past the weirdness. You guys have been friends for a long time. You know each other. Just give it a try.”

“Yeah, you might be right.”

She smiles.

“It will all get better, you’ll see.”

I nod.

I look back at Scott.

He wasn’t mine anymore.

I had lost him and once again I had pushed him toward Logan.

****************

Scott POV

I lie awake just staring at the ceiling.

I sigh.

I couldn’t stop thinking about the way Logan’s lips felt pressed against mine.

I roll onto my side, hugging the pillow to my chest.

Then I realize I’m acting like a high school girl and I roll onto my back.

I sigh angrily.

I run a hand through my hair.

I love Jean; I loved her with everything that I had.

But there was something about Logan.

My body remembered what it felt like to be in his arms, his caresses and his kisses.

My brain wanted Jean but my body wanted Logan.

I groan.

I just needed to figure out what my heart wanted.

I knew there was no way I was going to be getting any sleep tonight.

I get out of bed and throw on my gym clothes before making my way towards the workout room.

I stop at the entry way as I notice that Logan was already there lifting weights.

I watch the way his muscles bunch and release before walking over to the treadmill.

I can feel Logan’s dark heated gaze on my back as I walk towards the machine.

I set my towel on the hand rest before staring it.

I set it at a steady jogging pace.

I watch Logan come my way.

I look towards the TV set that is turned on.

“Hey.”

I look at him.

“Logan.”

“Never pegged you for a man who would wear shorts so short.”

I smirk.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I figured you would be a cut-off sweats kind of guy.”

I smile.

“And I always knew you were the kind of guy who smokes while working out.”

He laughs.

“So, couldn’t sleep?’

“Nope. You?”

“Nah. Just kept things mulling over in my brain.”

“Really? What it’s like to actually use that old thing?”

He smiles.

“I can show you.”

“No thanks.”

He stands closer.

“Come on.”

I look into his dark eyes for a moment before forcing myself to look away.

“So what were you watching?”

He sighs and moves away.

I feel myself breathe easier without having him invading my space.

“Hockey.”

“Ahh.”

He sits down on the work bench next to the treadmill I’m using.

Neither of us says anything.

After half an hour, I turn off the machine and wipe my face.

“Well, good-night.”

He grabs my arm before I can walk away.

“Scott.”

My breathing speeds up.

He pulls me even closer, his chest brushing against mine.

“You have no idea what the smell of your sweat is doing to me right now.” He says, his voice low and rough.

I shiver.

“Logan.”

“Why are you fighting it? I know you want me, I can smell it.”

His nose touches my cheek.

I take a shaky breath.

His hands caress downward until they grab hold of my hips.

“Just stop weighting things for once in that brain of yours and do what you want to do.” He whispers against my skin.

“I can’t.”

“Sure you can. It’s very easy, let me show you.”

His lips touch mine, his kiss bruising and biting.

I grab the back of his neck and pull him closer.

His hands reach around to cup my ass.

He bites my lip.

“Mine.” He growls before crushing our lips together again.

His beard burns my skin and it sends tingles down my spine.

I gasp against his mouth and his tongue pushes into my mouth, hot and demanding.

I grab his hair and he growls deep in his chest.

The sound of it rumbling throughout the room.

“Logan.” I gasp.

“Your room is closer and farther from the kids.” He says biting down on my shoulder.

I groan.

He pushes me backward until my body hits the wall.

“Or I could just fuck you here.”

“No.”

“Then we have to move, right now.”

He spins me around and I walk dazedly out of the room.

His hands feel hot against my hips.

I trip up the stairs and into my room.

I open the door and he pushes us inside.

I find myself pressed up against the door.

He kisses me again, sucking all the air out of my lungs.

When he lets me go, he removes his clothing and mine in record time.

“I wish I could look at your eyes.” He says as he pushes me back towards the bed.

“I know.”

I let myself fall on the bed and soon his body is covering mine.

He caresses my head and my face before leaning down to kiss me.

I grab onto his shoulders before running my hands down his back.

He moans in approval.

“Logan, I want you.”

“Well then, let’s not waste any more time.” He smiles down at me before his look turns predatory.

His head moves down towards my chest, his tongue lapping at my skin.

I moan as the pleasure rolls through me.

“This time you won’t forget.” He promises. “I’ll make sure of that.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Am I in heaven here or am I in hell ___

Logan POV

A warm hand caress down my chest and I sit up, my claws out and ready.

“Logan?”

I turn my head and Scott stares back at me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I sheath my claws before reaching for him.

He moves willingly into my arms.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” He says.

I kiss him mouth.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad I didn’t hurt you.”

He smiles softly.

“Me too.”

I laugh before pulling him down the bed next to me.

I capture his wet mouth in another kiss.

He moans against me.

I caress my hands down his body.

His legs move against mine.

I scratch my nails down his treasure trail and his breath comes out in gasps against my lips.

“I want to watch you come.” I growl against his skin.

I flip us over so that he’s straddling me.

His hands brace themselves against my chest, his nails lightly scratching.

I could watch him like this for the rest of my life.

His face is flushed; sweat already beading against his forehead.

His chest heaving with his panting breaths.

His thighs tremble against me and I caress my hands up his hips.

And he was all mine to enjoy.

I smile.

All mine.

*****************

I leave Scott sleeping and go in search for food.

I was starving.

I walk into the dining room.

Alex and Sean turn their heads to look at me.

I nod at them in greeting.

Jean stares at me and I glare back.

I walk over to the table and pick out food.

I pile my plate high with eggs and sausage.

I grab an extra plate with food for Scott.

I place them on a tray and I grab us some bottles of OJ before heading back up the stairs.

Scott was still sleeping.

I sit down on the bed next to him and enjoy my breakfast.

He wakes up after I’ve made my second trip down for food.

“Morning.” I say shoving food in my mouth.

He rolls onto his back and stares up at me.

“Good morning.”

“Come on, have some breakfast.”

He sits up.

I hand over his plate of food.

He starts eating, his shoulder reclining against mine.

I smile at him.

His lips quirk as he takes a bite of food.

I take a gulp of my juice.

“Exactly how much have you eaten?” He asks looking at the dishes I had piled up on the night stand.

“Not that much.”

He laughs.

“No wonder you’re heavy and here I thought it was your metal head.”

I poke him with my fork.

He slaps my hand away.

“Behave yourself.” I warn.

“Or what?” He asks raising an eyebrow.

“Guess you’ll have to find out won’t you?”

“I guess I will.”

I lean down and kiss his neck.

He tries to push me away but I let my heavy weight fall on him.

He laughs.

I grab him as he begins to slip off the bed.

Some of his cooked eggs spill onto the bed.

“Logan.” He frowns.

“What? It’s just food and after everything else that’s smeared on there I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“Ugh.” He says picking up the pieces off food.

“Come on, finish eating. I have some business to attend to with you in the shower.”

He smirks.

“You think you can get it up after what we did last night and this morning?”

“What are you talking about? I’m already hard just watching you eat.”

His cheeks flush.

“Whatever.” He mumbles.

“You want me to prove it? Give me your hand.”

“What? No, Logan!”

I wrestle him onto the bed, his plate falling to the floor.

He pushes at my chest, his hands fisting and hitting me.

I catch his wrists in my hands.

I press my hips down against him.

“Feel that? That’s all for you bub.”

“You are completely shameless.”

“You just realized that?”

He tugs hard on my chest hair and I let him go.

“Ow, shit! You goggle eyed bastard.” I groan clutching at my chest.

He falls of the side of the bed laughing before running into the bathroom.

I manage to get a foot in the door before he can fully close it.

I shove with all my might and manage to pry open the door.

I pull him towards me.

“You fight dirty, I like that.”

I kiss him hard on the mouth.

His hands pull and caress through my hair.

I take off my clothes while he turns on the shower.

I lift him into the shower and shut the glass door behind us.

I lift him higher against the wall and he protests as his back hits the cold tile.

His hands clutch at my shoulders.

“Close your eyes.” I instruct as I remove his glasses.

I put them on the shelf with the soap.

I take his face in my hands and stare at his delicate eye lids and his long lashes.

I kiss the corner of his eyes.

How I wish I could look at his eyes, even if they were red.

I sigh against his cheekbone.

His fingertips caress my back.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“Logan.” He says.

I kiss him softly and slowly, letting our mouth mold against each other.

Our skin slides against each other and I kiss him with more passion.

I move my hands down to his ass.

I lift him a bit higher.

“Logan.” He says again.

*****************

After we finish in the bathroom and make his room decent again, we go down stairs.

“Morning Logan, Mr. Summers.” Rogue says with a smile.

“Kid.” I say with a nod.

“Good morning Rogue.” Scott says with a smile.

“Scott.” Jean says.

I look down at her standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Jean.” Scott says.

I move closer to him.

Jean looks at me before looking back at Scott.

“I was wondering if we could talk.” She says.

Yeah, right.

I snort.

Scott looks at me before looking back at her.

“Sure.” He says.

I cross my arms.

“Logan, if you will excuse us.” He says, his hand tightening around arm before he lets go.

He moves toward Jean and I watch them walk away together.

“Logan.” Storm says coming up to me.

“Yeah, what?”

“I was wondering if you would be willing to teach the children some simple defense moves?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Good.” 

I follow her towards the gym trying very hard not to think about Scott and Jean.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _At the crossroads I am standing ___

Scott POV

I follow Jean out into the patio.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I ask.

“I just wanted to apologize for everything I’ve done.”

I don’t say anything.

“Scott.”

I look at her.

Her sad face regards me.

I sigh.

“I guess I understand why you did it. I mean, if I had been in your shoes I don’t think I could have gotten over seeing you with another man. Another woman would be another matter entirely.” I smile.

She smiles softly.

“I know I pushed you into helping Logan.”

“But you were right, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself knowing I could have saved him and did nothing.”

“I’m still sorry for the position I put you in.”

“No pun intended?”

She laughs.

I grab her hand in mine.

“Don’t worry about it Jean, it’s in the past.”

“Is it in the past?”

I know what she’s asking and I know I can’t lie to her.

“What happened then and what is happening now is different. This time we both agreed to it.”

She looks down at our hands.

“I just don’t want you to think that I ended our relationship because I don’t love you, because I do.”

“I love you too Jean.” I whisper.

She smiles at me, her eyes watery.

“I hope you and Logan will be very happy.”

“So do I.”

She nods and squeezes my hand before walking away.

“Jean.”

She looks at me.

“I will always be your friend.”

“I know.” She smiles. “And I will always be yours.”

I stay there for a while before going back inside.

I go up to my room.

I clean it up and then go take a shower.

I lie down on the fresh sheets and close my eyes.

A large calloused hand wakes me out of my sleep.

I blink my eyes open.

Logan stares down at me.

“Hey.” I say.

“Sorry I woke you, but dinner is ready. You already missed lunch.”

“Yeah.” I say sitting up.

I scratch my head before getting out of bed.

I go to the bathroom to freshen up before walking to my closet to rummage for clothes.

Logan is seated on the bed, one leg up on the mattress and the other braced on the floor.

He reclines against the headboard.

“What did Jean want?”

“To talk.”

“About what?”

“She just needed reassurances that we will still be friends.”

“Is that all she wanted?”

“Yes.”

He grunts.

I get dressed before turning to look at him.

His dark gaze stalks me around the room.

I walk closer to him.

“Logan.”

“What?”

“Are you angry that I want to keep her in my life?”

“No. It’s fine. As long as she knows that you belong to me.”

“Stop being a caveman. Jean understands that you and I are together now. She wants us to be happy.”

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say bub.”

I press my lips against his.

“Come on. Let’s go have dinner.”

He follows me out of the room.

We have dinner with my brother and Sean. Rogue comes to join us and her friend Bobby comes along as well. 

Logan is quiet through dinner but it was the way he usually was so I didn’t worry about it.

Jean sat at the table across from us with Storm and Hank.

The Professor joined them briefly before going back to his study.

Jean glances at me and smiles.

I smile back.

Logan stares at the both of us before going back to making grunting noises at Rogue in answer to her questions.

That night, Logan once again stayed with me in my room.

“Scott.”

“Hmm?”

I was at the brink of sleep, warm and cuddled in Logan’s arms.

“Do you still love her?”

I open my eyes.

I had my back to him, his chin resting against my neck.

“Yes.” I answer truthfully.

“Do you want to go back with her?”

I sigh.

“No.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes.”

He’s quiet.

“Logan?”

He doesn’t answer.

“I think I will always love Jean, she has been a constant presence in my life. But I’m in love with you.”

His arms tighten around me.

“Good. I would have to challenge her to a duel. I think we all know who would win.”

I snort.

“Yeah, you are right not to challenge. It would be very embarrassing for you to lose. Your reputation would be in shambles.”

He growls, the sound vibrating against my back.

I laugh.

He flips me on my back.

“Good thing that you’re already mine then. I don’t think they’ll be any loser here tonight and I plan on winning at least multiple times tonight.”

His grin is animalistic and wild.

I shudder against him, his thick thigh moving against mine.

“Good for the both of us then.” I say.

He makes a low grumbling sound in agreement and I can feel it move down my body and all the way down to my toes.

When he finally leans down to kiss me, I open my mouth eagerly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hold on_
> 
> _Hold on to yourself_
> 
> _For this is going to hurt like hell ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of yet another story. Thank you so much for reading.

Jean POV

“Jean, please come in.”

I walk into Charles’ office and take a seat on the chair in front of his desk.

“Jean.” He says.

I shift in my seat.

“Yes?”

He sighs.

“Logan came in to see me this morning.”

I wait patiently for whatever he’s about to tell me.

“He and Scott are leaving, just for a short time. They’re getting married and Logan wants to take Scott to Alaska for their honeymoon. Seems he has some property up there.”

My heart hammers in my chest and my eyes fill with tears.

Charles comes over to me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“Jean.” He says softly.

I wipe at my tears.

“I just keep thinking about that day Logan was infected. You were right Professor; every decision changes the future drastically.”

“You chose to help save a life that day Jean, you shouldn’t regret that.”

“I know. I just can’t stop thinking about the ‘what ifs’.”

“You can’t stay stuck on what has already happened. You have to find a way to move on. Scott told me you and he remain good friends.”

“Yes but how can I put my love for him aside?”

“You chose to let him go and he is happy with Logan now. You and Scott share a lot; you have known each other for a long time. Remember that he is your friend and you will always have a special place in his heart.”

I sigh.

I really had no choice.

I had to stop thinking that he would come back to me.

Scott belonged with Logan now and I wasn’t about to stand in the way of their happiness.

*******************

Scott POV

I look around the cabin Logan had brought me to.

“It’s pretty.” I say.

He snorts.

“I know you are not one for camping out in the wilderness. But don’t worry pretty boy, we have indoor plumbing and a generator in case we lose power.”

“Good, now can you please start a fire? It’s freezing. Why the hell did I agree to come up here during the winter?”

“Because you wanted to ogle me while I chopped wood?”

“Right.”

I take my luggage to the bedroom.

The room was spacious and already the heat from the fire was coming in through the vent.

I lie down on the king sized bed.

I close my eyes and let myself relax.

The drive up here had been long but Logan wanted to make a road trip out of it. He had looked happy at the prospect and I didn’t feel like dampening his spirits.

I should have gone with my gut.

Sure there had been fun and even memorable moments during the trip but all those hours in the car had been daunting.

Maybe I could just lie here for a little bit before going to see if the fridge was stocked.

The jostling of the bed wakes me.

Logan spoons me.

“You’ve been sleeping for six hours now.”

I stretch in his arms.

“Sorry. I was just going to lie down for a little bit.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.”

“Did you check to see if we have any food?”

“I did.”

“And do we?”

“We do.”

“Good. I’ll go make something.”

“Already taken care of. I went into town and I brought us some stew. It will warm you up.”

I sit up.

“Thanks.”

I stand and immediately start shivering.

Logan throws the fleece blanket over me.

I follow him out into the living room.

I sit in front of the fire while he brings us our dinner.

“Here you go.”

I take the bowl from him.

He bends down to kiss me lightly.

He sits down next to me on the loveseat.

I cover his legs with the blanket.

We sit there in silence enjoying our dinner.

I put my bowl aside once I finish and lean into him.

He puts an arm around me and pulls me close.

I sigh.

This was nice.

Just the two of us in our own little private world.

I rest my head against his shoulder.

He relaxes the longer we sit there.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” I murmur.

“You’re welcome. It’s nice huh?”

“It really is. And thanks for braving the cold and bringing us some stew. It was delicious.”

“Anything for my Cyclops.”

I smile at him.

“I think this freezing weather has made you soft.”

He laughs.

“Shut up and keep your eye on the soothing fire.”

I snort.

“You’re lucky I love you.” I tell him.

He nudges me.

“Give me a kiss.” He demands.

“Lean your weird haired head then.”

I kiss his laughing mouth.

“Hey.” He whispers. “I love you too.”

I smile.

 

The End.


End file.
